My Secret
by AnaHanakuUchiha
Summary: Un poder que se creía perdido... Regresara con más fuerza... La llave de la destrucción encontrara a su dueño real y las puertas del cambio se abrirán... El heredero del poder convertirá en ruinas el paraíso... Que fue creado con sangre de inocentes...


Género: Romance, drama.  
Clasificación: + 13.  
Advertencias: Contiene un pasado falso sobre Sakura  
Personajes: OC/OOC  
Publicaciones: Mundo SasuSaku (AnaHanaku) / (AnaHanaku) / Hanakuno Hinomino Blog (AnaHime/AnaHanaku/HimeLovex)  
Resumen:  
[Narra Sakura]  
Por alguna razón esas palabras "Tú aun tienes a tus padres" me hicieron confesar mi secreto… Las personas a las que llamaba mamá y papá no lo eran en realidad…

Un poder que se creía perdido... Regresara con más fuerza... La llave de la destrucción encontrara a su dueño real y las puertas del cambio se abrirán... El heredero del poder convertirá en ruinas el paraíso... Que fue creado con sangre de inocentes...

* * *

Sasuke:- ¡¿Tú qué sabes? ¡Tú aun tienes a tus padres!

Sakura:- No son mis padres… (Con la cabeza baja)

Sasuke:- ¿Eh? (Sorprendido)

Sakura:- No son mis padres… Soy adoptada…

**Por alguna razón esas palabras "Tú aun tienes a tus padres" me hicieron confesar mi secreto… Las personas a las que llamaba mamá y papá no lo eran en realidad…**

_:-… Por favor, cuídala_

_:- No_

_:- Es el último favor que te pido, hermano. Cuando se enteren de su existencia trataran de arruinarle la vida… No quiero que pague por mí ni por él…_

_:- Aunque la cuidara, aun __sufriría_

_:- Pero no __será igual… Además nuestra familia es la única que puede controlar tal poder… El menor de tus hijos podría hacerlo sin problema… Fugaku, por favor…_

_Fugaku:- Hmp, esta bien… Cuidare de ella_

_:- Gracias (Dándole a una beba de unos pocos meses) Adiós, mi pequeña (Tomando el collar que tenia puesto ella y se lo coloca a la beba. Luego besa su frente como despedida)_

_Fugaku se marcha con la beba en brazos dejando completamente sola a la madre de la niña._

_:- Desearía poder criarte… Pero se que pronto tendré que partir… Hubiera querido que sacaras más de mi familia y no de él… Para evitarte más dolor… Mi pequeña Sakura…_

_Un año después._

_:- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? No podemos criarla nosotros, se darán cuenta rápidamente de que es hija de esa persona…_

_:- Hmp… Lo mejor será que se mantenga lejos de nuestra familia…_

_:- ¿Y su poder?_

_:- Le pondré un jutsu de redención, mientras exista un Uchiha su poder no se mostrara_

**La familia Haruno me adopto como su hija y crecí feliz con ellos, pero siempre supe que no era igual a mis padres adoptivos, no solo por mi extraño color de cabello o mis ojos, sino que nunca me parecí a mi padre o a mi madre. Y por alguna razón siempre se me prohibió acercarme a un Uchiha o dejarme el cabello muy largo, por lo general lo tenia más arriba de la cintura.**

_[Cuando Sakura tenia unos 6 años]_

_:- Sakura, apresúrate_

_Sakura:- Si, mamá_

_Sakura comienza a correr para alcanzar a su madre, en el momento que estaba doblando en una esquina choca con un hombre haciendo que ella retroceda pero que no caiga al suelo._

_Sakura:- (Mirando al hombre) Perdón…_

_:- (Con su mirada fija en Sakura. __Completamente serio) Hmp_

_:- ¡Sakura! (Tomándola del brazo) Tienes que ir con más cuidad_

_Sakura:- Si_

_Su madre se la lleva con dirección a su casa, pero antes de perder de vista al hombre y mientras su madre la regañaba, Sakura le regala una sonrisa al hombre para luego regresar su mirada a su madre._

**Cuando le confesé a mi madre que me había enamorado y al decirle el nombre se convirtió en una persona que jamás había conocido**

_Sakura:- Mami..._

_Madre:- ¿Si? (Lavando los platos)_

_Sakura:- ¿Cómo hiciste para que papá se fijare en vos?_

_Madre:- ¿Por qué esa pregunta? (Sin dejar de lavar los platos)_

_Sakura:- Es que… (Se sonroja) Me gusta un chico_

_Madre:- ¿Y cómo se llama el chico?_

_Sakura:- Sa-Sasuke Uchiha (Sonrojándose más, con una dulce sonrisa)_

_Su madre deja los platos que esta lavando repentinamente, se dirige a Sakura y se pone a su altura._

_Madre:- ¿Tú padre lo sabe? (Con seriedad)_

_Sakura:- No (Sorprendida por la reacción de su madre)_

_Madre:- Bien, no se lo vallas a decir… Y no te acerques a ese chico ni a ningún Uchiha ¿Entendido?_

_Sakura:- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_Madre:- Las mujeres que se casan con un Uchiha sufren por tal decisión, y pierden a su familia y amigos…_

**Entendí cada palabra de mi madre y a la vez no entendí la razón del porque de estas ni la insistencia de que no me acercara a los Uchiha. Las constantes insistencias me hicieron interesarme más en el asunto que termine investigando sobre la relación entre los Uchiha y yo. Fue así como descubrí mis orígenes y la relación que tenia con los Uchiha; me atreví a ir hablar con Fugaku Uchiha pero no quiso recibirme pero si su esposa, Mikoto Uchiha. Fue ella la que me contó todo lo que se me había escondido durante tanto tiempo, le prometí que jamás diría a nadie lo que sabía al igual que ella no le contaría a nadie…**

**Aun sabiendo todo, seguí mi vida como siempre hasta que llego ese día… El día en que el Clan Uchiha fue destruido…**

_Sakura:- (Mirándose al espejo) ¿Qué-?_

_De repente el color de sus ojos se fue aclarando más y más hasta quedar de un color jade_

_Sakura:- ¿Por qué-?... Uchiha… El… ¿No es posible que-!_

**El único sobreviviente había sido Sasuke o por lo menos eso se creyó. Desde entonces todo cambio, las cosas fueron cambiando año tras año… Mi amor por Sasuke nunca cambia sino que creció más y más. Pero un día, sin previo aviso, Sasuke se marcho; por más que le pedí que no se fuera, se marcho.**

**Fue así cuando todo cambio repentinamente, años después de que se marchara, el consejo y Danzou me mandaron a llamar. Me dijeron que sí Sasuke llegara a regresar, lo cual dudaban bastante, no podría acercarme a él nunca más y a la vez me prohibieron que mi cabello creciera más de lo que llegaba en ese momento, a mis hombros. A su vez se prohibió que se mencionara su nombre, y más se no llegaba a regresar jamás.**

**Luego de eso todo cambio nuevamente, constantemente era vigilada y se trataba de evitar a toda costa que hiciera misiones muy lejos de la aldea e incluso se trato de prohibirme que continuara con la búsqueda de Sasuke para traerlo de regreso a la aldea y dejarlo a Naruto y a los demás.**

**Con todo lo que fue sucediendo me di cuenta que, más que seguro, mi madre había pasado exactamente por lo que yo pasaba ahora. Ella se enamoro de un traidor y fue capaz de dar todo por él aun sabiendo lo que le pasaría a ambos. Tras la muerte de mi padre, ella me dejo con su hermano para evitar que sufriera del mismo modo que ella sufrió.**

**Pero… Yo también cometí el mismo "tabú" [Tabú: algo que es prohibido. Rechazado o mal visto por otros] que ella… Estoy enamorada de un enemigo de mi hogar… Y aun así… Serie capaza de hacer lo mismo que ella… Ya que este amor me gobierna por completo…**

Sakura:- … Soy adoptada…

Sasuke:- ¿Adoptada?

Sakura:- Pe- Perdí a mis padres por culpa de Danzou y el consejo de Konoha… (Con la cabeza baja)

Sasuke:- ¿C- Cómo?

Sakura:- Mi padre se convirtió en traidor y mi madre lo siguió por amor… Ambos fueron castigados por órdenes de Danzou y el consejo… Los hicieron sufrir hasta el final… Y mi madre para evitarme el mismo sufrimiento me dejo bajo la tutela de su hermano. Pero él no podía encargarse de mí… Ya que se darían cuenta rápidamente de que era hija de ella, por lo que me dieron en adopción…

Sasuke:- Y los Haruno te adoptaron

Sakura:- Si…

Sasuke:- ¿Y con todo eso no odias a Konoha?

Sakura:- No… (Levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola a Sasuke) Pero si a Danzou y al consejo

Sasuke:- ¿Solo ellos?

Sakura:- Son ellos los que gobiernan todo Konoha… Si no existirán… Nada de esto hubiera pasado

Sasuke:- Eres una tonta por ódialos solo a ellos

Sakura:- ¿Aun deseas acabar con Danzou y el consejo?

Sasuke:- Con Konoha, Danzou y el consejo

Sakura:- … Danzou y el consejo siempre vieron a mi padre como una amenaza…

Sasuke:- ¿Por qué era un fuerte ninja?

Sakura:- No solo eso, sino por el poder que poseía era suficiente para acabar con ellos y con Konoha… Cuando él no quiso seguir sus órdenes lo tacharon de traidor

Sasuke:- ¿Tanto poder tenía para que le tuvieran miedo?

Sakura:- El poder que se hereda… Es más de cualquiera podría pedir… Una salvación o una destrucción…

Sasuke:- ¿Here-? ¿Tú también lo posees?

Sakura:- Si… Pero no puedo usarlo…

Sasuke:- ¿Por qué?

Sakura:- Los Uchiha son los únicos que pueden controlarlo… El hermano de mi madre me coloco un jutsu de redención…

Sasuke:- ¿El hermano de tu madre? ¿No dijiste que solo los Uchiha pueden controlarlo?

Sakura:- Si… Mitsune Uchiha, mi madre, y Fugaku Uchiha, su hermano, podían hacerlo

Sasuke:- ¡No es posible… ¿Entonces… Tú…?

Sakura:-No… No llevo la sangre de mi madre… Soy como mi padre…

Sasuke:- ¿Cómo es posible que no poseas la misma sangre? ¿Qué no seas una Uchiha?

Sakura:- El poder que corre por mis venas ha destruido todo rastro de la unión de las dos familias que presente alguna vez…

Sasuke:- ¿Qué?

Sakura:- No tengo ninguna relación sanguínea con el Clan Uchiha ni con la familia de mi padre…

Sasuke:- Creo que lo entiendo… ¿Existe alguna forma de deshacer el jutsu?

Sakura:- Si… Pero solo los Uchiha pueden destruirlo…

Sasuke:- _Sakura desea destruir a Danzou y al consejo… Con ese poder seria muy fácil pero desconozco el modo de destruir el jutsu de redención… Tal vez… Madara sepa…_ Conozco a alguien que podría destruir el jutsu… ¿Te interesa?

Sakura:- Si… Pero solo para destruir a Danzou y al consejo… No deseo destruir a Konoha… Aun es mi hogar…

Sasuke:- Hmp ¿Crees que después de lo que pase te aceptaran? Imposible

Sakura:- Una vez que descubran todo lo que Danzou y el consejo han hecho, sin que todo Konoha se enterara, poco y nada importara sus muertes…

Sasuke:- Nunca pensé oírte hablar de ese modo. _Un lado que pocos conocen de ella… Me encanta_

Sakura:- Después de lo que te conté sobre mis padres es obvio que tendrá tal rencor… Pero ha aumentado más después de lo que me dijeron (Al recordarlo su enojo de aquel momento regresa a ella, pero intenta bajar su enojo)

Sasuke:- ¿Qué te dijeron? _Debe ser algo malo para que se enojara de ese modo (al notar el repentino cambio de Sakura)_

Sakura:- Se me prohíbo dejarme crecer el pelo, ya que llegue a la edad en la que el poder se presenta y es más poderoso cuando el cabello es largo, algo extraño lo se; y ellos desconocen la existencia del Jutsu… También… (Parando repentinamente. No deseaba hablar más de la cuenta)

Sasuke:- Hmp ¿También qué?

Sakura:- Prohibieron que se nombrara tu nombre y que… Si regresabas a Konoha, no podría acercarme a ti… Al igual como lo hicieron con mis padres…

Sasuke:- ¿Te enojaste por qué repiten sus errores o por qué se trata de mi? (Con una media sonrisa)

Sakura:- (Sonrojada) Po- Por ambos… Pero más por ti (Diciendo en voz baja lo ultimo al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cabeza para evitar su sonrojo)

Sasuke:- ¿Qué dijiste? No escuche lo último (con media sonrisa)

Sakura:- Que yo… (Sonrojándose más) Yo… Yo… ¡Yo me enoje porque me prohibieron acercarme a ti! (Roja como tomate)

Sasuke:- Hmp, no has cambiado nada (Con media sonrisa)

Sakura:- (Mirando a Sasuke y su media sonrisa) _¡Lo- Lo hizo apropósito! Lo escucho desde un principio… Y me hizo repetirlo_ ¡Que cruel eres! (Algo sonrojada, pero no tanto como antes)

Sasuke:- Si lo que digas… Pero no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo… ¿O no quieres deshacerte de ese Jutsu?

Sakura:- Si, quiero…

Sasuke comienza a caminar con rumbo a la guarida de Akatsuki, mientras Sakura se apresura para alcanzarlo.

**Lo único que deseo ahora es acabar con esta farsa que Danzou y el consejo crearon… Revelar la verdad ante toda Konoha para poder acabar con ellos con mis propias manos… Y reivindicar a mis padres… Para que puedan descansar en paz y tal vez… Y tal vez terminar con la historia que comenzaron los dos…**


End file.
